


My Little Family

by Aj090901



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Older Ezra, Young Hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera tried to sleep in the provided bed. She tossed and turned as nightmares filled her mind. In the dream someone was attacking her. Then a man appeared in the dark. His blue light saber lit up the darkness around him. Kanan the leader of this crew dropped down on his knees.<br/>“You need to wake up. This is just a bad dream.” He said.<br/>The monster behind Kanan laughed. And Hera realized that something was wrong. How was the man in her dreams? And why did he have a light saber?<br/>“You shouldn’t be here.” Hera insisted. “They’ll hurt you, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small Twi’lek looked up into the man’s bright green eyes. A teenage girl and a giant Lasat walked up behind the man.

“Found her trying to steal some stuff out of my room.” The girl said as she came closer.

“I say we throw her overboard. Let her learn something about her atmosphere.” The Lasat said with a smirk.

The small girl trembled in her place. She was terrified out of her mind. Tears filled her eyes.

“Now Zeb, I thought I taught you better.” A new voice said from above. All of a sudden a young man came down the ladder. He had raven blue hair and a charming smile. “Your probably scared. Terrified even.”

The small girl quickly nodded her head. She could immediately tell this one was nicer than the others.

“Ezra. I thought we had TIE fighters on our tail. Shouldn’t you be up there?” The man in green who looked to be in charge said.

“Don’t worry about them. We’ve already jumped through hyperspace.” Ezra said as he turned his attention back on the little girl. “What’s your name?”

“Hera.” She whispered. She looked up at him with big aqua colored eyes. “Hera Syndulla.”

“What a lovely name. My names Ezra. This is Kanan. And the big guy is Zeb. She’s Sabine.”

Hera looked up at Ezra with confusion in her eyes. “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh yes you are.” The leader, Kanan, said at the same time as Ezra said, “Of course not.”

After a quick glaring match Ezra put a hand on her shoulder leading her in front of him. “How about you get back to the mission and Hera can help me in the pilot room.” Then he walked away pushing her the entire time.

Once they reached the piloting room Ezra stopped pushing her to take a seat in the pilot’s chair. She quickly scrambled after going the opposite direction to sit in the co-pilot chair.

“Chopper. Prepare for flight.” Ezra said as he flipped some switches.

Hera turned around to watch the white and orange robot move around with fascination. Once Chopper had everything ready he told Ezra so.

“Alright. Sector 1 were ready for take off. We’ll reach our destination shortly.”

**Later That Night**

Hera tried to sleep in the provided bed. She tossed and turned as nightmares filled her mind. In the dream someone was attacking her. Then a man appeared in the dark. His blue light saber lit up the darkness around him. Kanan the leader of this crew dropped down on his knees.

“You need to wake up. This is just a bad dream.” He said.

The monster behind Kanan laughed. And Hera realized that something was wrong. How was the man in her dreams? And why did he have a light saber?

“You shouldn’t be here.” Hera insisted. “They’ll hurt you, too.”

Kanan breathed deeply before revealing something to her. “My name is Kanan Jarrus. I am part of the Jedi Council. This allows me to travel between worlds and into your dreams. Okay?”

With a gasp Hera shot up out of bed. That was the weirdest dream she ever had. Then the door opened and there was Kanan. His brown hair was ruffled with sleep. He looked at her with sympathy in his verdant eyes.

“You woke me up.” He said simply.

“Then it was real. You really are a Jedi?” Hera asked with disbelief.

“Indeed. I woke you up because I’m more open to the force. This way you wouldn’t wake up Ezra. He’s not as open.” Kanan said as he walked closer.

“Ezra’s a Jedi, too.” Hera asked with amazement.

“He’s my Padawan.” Kanan said as he looked out the door. “If you want you can come sleep in my room?”

“Sure.” Hera said as she scrambled after him.

When they got to Kanan’s room Hera rushed in to see Ezra fast asleep. She crawled up the silk sheets and tucked herself under Ezra’s arm. Kanan smiled as he closed the door. He walked around and got in behind Ezra. Wrapping his arms around Ezra’s waist. Once he turned the lights out he laid down and was able to sleep peacefully once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera woke up warm and content snuggled up to Ezra. Or at least she thought it was Ezra, but it was actually Kanan. Ezra stood in the doorway watching them with fond eyes.

Kanan looked huge compared to the little girl laying on his chest.

Kanan slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to get his eyes on Ezra.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Kanan inquired.

It was then that Hera realized who she was laying on. It made sense due to the muscles. She quickly shot up and jumped out of bed. Running out the door and down the hall. The laughter of Ezra and Kanan followed after her. This caused her to become distracted. She ran straight into buff legs of the Lasat. She looked up with wide eyes as he picked her up.

“Now what were you running from?” By this time Ezra and Kanan had caught up. “Oh. Yeah I would have probably ran from Kanan, too.” He said jokingly looking towards Ezra causing said person to blush. “Well, most people would run, except those who think they got a chance.”

“Oh my god. Shut up, Zeb.” Ezra growled out before turning around. 

Sabine waked out her room a second after Kanan left to follow Ezra.

“What was that about?” She asked as she looked down at the little girl.

“I-I… I don’t know.” Hera said. “It was instinct.”

“Oh.” Zep said with wide eyes.

“Well let me tell you something,” Sabine crouched down to Hera’s height, “Kanan’s the one person that anyone could trust cause he always does what’s right for others. Even if they are bad guys. He’s a good guy.”

Before Hera could respond Ezra came running in. “We have the information on the Wookie’s. Get ready guys its time to fight.”

At this they all ran off into opposite directions. Hera looked on with confusion. She ran after Ezra to find him with Kanan.

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” Ezra said as he hooked together Kanan’s armor.

“Hey,” Kanan said while taking Ezra’s chin into his hand, “When have I ever done something reckless.” Kanan closed the distance between the two kissing him softly.

“Ewwwwwwwwwww.” Hera cried out while covering her eyes. Kanan laughed at that. While Ezra just smiled.

“Come on girly you can help me and Chopper again today.” Ezra said as he broke away from Kanan. Before he could get far Kanan pulled him back.

“Where’s my good luck kiss?” Kanan said with a smirk. While wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Thought you said you didn’t need luck?” Ezra asked with a smirk before giving him a kiss.

Ezra then walked away to the pilot ship with Hera.

When they got there all was going smoothly and then the Star Destroyer showed up.

“It was a trap.” Hera gasped out. “We have to warn them.”

“Don’t worry I’ve got this.” Ezra said before closing his eyes. He tried to contact Kanan only to scream in agony as something interfered. Ezra leaned back against his chair with a breath. “We have to warn them.”

“I’ll go.” Hera said. “It’s the least I could do.” Before Ezra could respond Hera had ran out the door. Ezra smiled sensing the good radiating of her.

Kanan was about to blow up the door he thought would lead him to the Wookie’s when he felt the presence of Hera running towards him. Something in his mind told him there was something wrong, but he couldn’t see through the force.

“It’s a trap!” Hera screamed as she came around the corner.

Kanan, Zeb, and Hera ran through the halls trying desperately to get back to the ship. And then Agent Callus grabbed Hera.

“Move kid.” Zeb cried out.

“I cant.” She said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Zeb said sadly. Tears in his eyes before closing the door.

Once he got to the top floor he found Kanan over Ezra looking for any injuries even though he wasn’t in the fight.

“Are you sure your okay?” Kanan asked for what was probably the fifth time.

“I’m fine.” Ezra said with a fond smile. He turned towards Zeb and then panicked at the sight he saw. A sad Zeb with a missing Hera. “Zeb. Where’s Hera?”

Zeb burst out in tears falling to his knees. Ezra quickly rushed to his friend. “Zeb, tell us what happened?” Kanan said from behind Ezra.

“He grabbed her. I don’t even know where he came from. One second she’s right behind me and then she’s not.” Zeb said as tears just kept pouring out of his green eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry we will get her back.” Kanan said determinedly as he stood and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hera was thrown into a ceil once they reached the prisoner bridge. She sat up slowly letting the tears fall down her green skin. Agent Callus walked through the looking the child up and down.

“Your part of the rebel crew?” He laughed. “No wander you got left behind. Your just a child.” He sneered in her face.

“I’m not apart of them,” she leaned away from his face. “For you to have to set a trap, though, means your not very good at your job. Especially, if you can’t tell a citizen from a rebel.”

She flinched when he back handed her. “You will not talk to me like that.” He turned towards the troopers. “Search her and confiscate anything that could help her escape.”

Agent Callus walked out of the room leaving Hera alone with the two guards. As soon as one got close enough she punched him in the face. When he fell to the floor knocked out the other one just froze giving Hera the perfect opportunity to kick him in the balls. Once he fell to her height she banged his head against the wall. She looked down at the two unconscious troopers giving herself a cheeky smile for the good work.

She ran out the room to the closes vent. She climbed in surprisingly fast and crawled until she was above Agent Callus in the control room. This way she would know when he realized she escaped. Bonus for him not expecting her to literally right above hid head.

“The Wookie’s have been successfully loaded we’re shipping them of to the Spice Mines in a few hours.” A voice said from the speaker.

“Why the delay?” Agent Callus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Paper work. I need to take count of which Wookie’s were captured. This may take awhile.” The voice said again.

“Alright. Get to work then.” Agent Callus dismissed the person immediately going on to something else.

**On the Ghost**

Kanan intercepted the flight pattern for the star destroyer Hera was aboard. He frustratingly pulled at his brown hair hours later. He stood his back popping when he heard a ding. He’d, well his computer system, finally cracked the code. A perfect way to get in and out unnoticed.

Kanan quickly rushed out the door. He flew past the living room catching sight of Sabine’s blue orange hair. Zeb’s tall figure casted a shadow on the wall outside the door. Ezra sat alone in the cockpit with autopilot on. His back was bent over. His hands clasped as he tried not to let tears fall out his crystal blue eye’s. He looked up quickly when Kanan practically ran into the gray steel door.

“I know where Hera is!” Kanan blurted out once he got through the door with a red tint to his face.

Ezra jumped out of his seat quickly rushing to coordinates control station to put in the numbers Kanan gave him. Like a hurricane they sped through everything they could, before long they were on their way to find their missing comrade.

**Back to the Star Destroyer**

As the rebel ship approached the Star Destroyer Callus ordered his soldiers to go and get the girl. Upon arrival the storm trooper stuttered at the sight before him. Two of his comrades were out cold on the ground. The little girl escaped on their on. Unbelievable.

“Sire. The girl’s gone.”

“Dammit. I want every trooper looking for that girl. Make sure you take out any rebels it seems they’re about to board the ship.

With a small gasp Hera began making her way to the deck. She crawled her tiny body through the constricting space as fast as she could. By time she reached her destination she could hear voices below.

“Find her. We don’t leave until that child is on our ship. Am I understood?” A deep voice commanded.

“Yes sir.” A man responded at the same time as a feminine voice said, “Aye, Aye Captain.”

“Wait,” she quickly shouted as she practically fell out the vent. She probably would have fell on her face had it not been for the arms that caught her.

“I got her.” Zeb said as he hoisted her over his shoulder.

“Get her to the ship. Lets go, now” Kanan ordered as shots were fired his way.

The gang quickly rushed in between crates. Sabine pushed her lovely red button when everyone was on board the ship making the perfect getaway.

“Thank you. Thank you . Thank you.” Hera chanted as Zeb put her down. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Zeb immediately returned the hug letting out a small smile.

“Kanan was the one who found you.” Sabine said as she walked by.

Hera ran out of the rom in search of Kanan only to run straight into Ezra. She looked up at him with big aqua eyes. She had a bright smile on her face. She then turned towards Kanan who was directly behind Ezra having moved to steady him when the two collided.

“Thank you.” She said calmly as she finally calmed down.

“Your welcome, sweet heart. Kanan said as he bent to her level to give her a pat on the shoulder. Only for Hera to tackle him. They both hit the ground as Hera giggled.

“I know where they’re taking the Wookie’s.” She said causing everyone to pay attention. “They said they were taking them to the spice mines?”

“Oh my god.” Ezra said while covering his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly in despair.

“We can still save them.” Sabine said determinedly walking up to the group.

“She right. Prepare the ship, set course for The Spice Mines.” Kanan said as he got up helping Hera steady herself. Everyone raised off to get ready (Sabine and Zeb), prepare the ship (Ezra), or to fall others(Kanan and Hera).


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra looked down to The Spice Mines were the Wookie’s were in line. Hera was right, there wasn’t ever any doubt from his part, but Kanan was a rather facts and proof only.

“Oh hell yes. We have a little spy on our hands high-five girl. I can see the Wookie’s, but they’re not the only one. Storm Troopers are crawling the place. Pretty sure you can handle it, though.” Kanan and Zep looked out the slowly falling ramp to see about a hundred Storm Troopers.

            “You know I love you, right?” Kanan said over the com link.

            ‘”Uh. Yeah. I love you, too.” Ezra looked to Hera for a reason why Kanan was getting all ‘you know I love you. She just shrugged confused, too.

            “You also know that,” Kanan paused in his speech to dodge a rain of blasts, “I cant take out a hundred Troopers all by myself. I’m not suicidal.”

            “This is what we talking about. Really.” Sabine interrupted. “Cant you two do this when we’re not around. Or in hearing range.”

            “Oh come on. There is a little girl sitting right beside me.” Ezra argued with Sabine. “You have a nasty mind, a very nasty mind.”

            “She’s probably right, to be honest.”

            “Kanan. Babe you forgot to turn off your com.” Ezra glared at the radio like it was personally offending him. “Shut the hell up. If you need a distraction try the men behind the crate to your left.”

            “Back to the subject at hand. Your partner even emitted that you and him do things we don’t want to talk about.” Before Sabine could finish Ezra cut her off. “You cant just cut me off when you don’t like what I have to say.”

            “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Ezra repeated over the com’s. “This cant be happening.”

            “What’s wrong? Love, you need to tell me what’s wrong?” Kanan spoke.

“We almost have all the guys down.” Zeb commented on the side.

“Hera, will you go help them?” Ezra said as he looked back to the young girl with shinning blue eyes. “Take my gun. Its set to stun.” Ezra passed the small weapon to Hera. “Go.”

Hera ran out fast. She knew something was wrong. The robot, Chopper, had been acting up. Ezra had whispered something about him receiving a signal.

“We may have problem on our hands if you don’t hurry up.” Ezra called out over the coms. “Shit. Make that we have a problem on our hands.”

Kanan went to ask only to see the shadow of the Imperial ship looming above. “Well, shit.”

“It was a trap.” Sabine yelled as everyone dodged behind the crates.

“Wait where are the Wookie’s?” Zeb commented only to have a Wookie call to him from behind. “Holy-. How did you get out?” Hera then walked forward to give the crew a cheeky smile.

“Ezra said to go help, do I freed the Wookie’s.”

When Zeb started to protest Kanan just smiled. “You did good kid.” He reached over and patted her head before turning around to help Sabine take out their targets.

“What are we going to do?” Sabine yelled over the sounds off the battle.

Kanan turned around to look at them when he got an idea. “We pulling a 22 pickup.”

“Seriously?” Sabine turned to look at him.

“You have a better option?”

“Jump into the pit and get it over with.” Zeb’s gruff voice said from Kanan’s other side.

“Alright. Make sure your ready. I love you.” Then Ezra disengaged communications to move the ship.

“Care to let me in on your secrets? Or you know give me a hand guide?” Hera said from where she squeezed in next to them.

“I’m about to let everyone in on the secret.” Kanan said with a smile before walking over the crates pulling out pieces to something.

Agent Callus held up his hand causing his minions to stop.

With a flick of the wrist Kanan held his light saber in front of himself glaring straight at Callus. Kanan eyes narrowed as those around them went wide. Amazement, fear, hope. These were the things that filled their faces.

“All Troopers focus all fire on the. On the Jedi.”

As Kanan reflected the shots Hera looked around to make sure everyone was in the container. Then she realized that the brown and black Wookie kept looking in the direction a Storm Trooper had run.

She glanced around looking for an opening before running to help the Wookie no one had seen run that way.

She ran fast and hard until she found them. “Hey! You big doo-doo head.” The storm Trooper looked at her giving her an opening. She punched him in the crotch then elbowed him in the knee. The trooper went tumbling to the ground. “I’m here to help.” She said calmly taking off the little one’s cuffs.

“Well. Look at that.” Hey turned around quickly to see Agent Callus standing there with a smirk on his face. “I want to say you’re his Padawan, but I know it’s probably not you. Its just you’re a girl.” Callus said with a even bigger smirk approaching her with silent footsteps.

“You’re an ass.” She said before punching him in the gut. She kicked him in the face causing him to fall over. He was quick to grab the ledge. “Send me a postcard from hell.” She said with a cheery voice for crushing his fingers under her boot.

Kanan laughed as the ship raised enough for him to see her. “There’s no way I did that to her in a day.” Kanan said into the coms. “I taka no blame.”

With a laugh Hera looked to where she still had her com on. “Whoops.”

Once on board the young Wookie ran to the older Wookie.

"You did good." Kanan said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

After departing with the Wookie's an air filled the room. Sabine was still pissed for being cut off. "Now back to your weird relationship habits..."

"I am not having this conversation." Ezra yelled while covering his ears and starting the chant of 'la la la'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, I'm trying to write them longer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

_Hera woke with a start as electricity filled her bones. Tears soaked her face as she grew pale. Relieved that it had only been a dream. The thing was it felt like it wasn’t hers._

_She peeked out her room to see the halls completely black. An eerie silence filled the room. This only seemed to make her fear grow. She tip-toed across the halls dodging the creaks, so not to wake anyone when she saw it. Agent Callus was walking straight towards her._

_“You can’t escape me child. I have power beyond the dream realm. Now join us as we watch your friends burn alive. This new family, will burn to the ground.”_

_Hera dodged around him to run towards the orange light that seemed to grow hotter as she approached. Screams filled her ears as she watched her Kanan and Ezra, Sabine and Zeb, even Chopper burn. A small gasped escaped her small parched lips as tears ran down her face._

_“Wake up.” The figures all around her began to chant. Filling her ears with a deliberate rhythm._

She woke with a scream thinking she was still in a dream. Clawing at the nearest person trying to get them to move away.

“Sweetie! You need to calm down. Please calm down. Now.” A strong yet soft voice demanded next to her ear. She felt strong muscular arms wrap around her. Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes to see Ezra’s concerned blue eye staring right at her. Sabine stood towards the back of the room with a gun laying limp in her hand. Zeb was on the floor behind Ezra with Chopper beside him. Kanan was holding her arms in case she tried to claw at Ezra again.

“I-I’m sorry.” She looked away in shame.

“Don’t be.” Sabine’s voice carried to her like a soft melody. “It’s okay to have nightmares. Not really anything you can do to stop them. Well except the Jedi, they don’t have nightmares.”

“No we don’t.” Kanan said from behind with a sad voice. “We see real life events. Your nightmares will never come true. Ours have a chance to become our reality.”

“Hey! It doesn’t matter. How about we all go back to bed? Now.” Ezra said as he stood to turn towards the crew. “Be ready to go tomorrow. We have to make a supply run. Get some rest.” Ezra shooed them from the room before nodding at them.

“Do you want to sleep with us?” Kanan asked as he stood up. He turned to the little girl who seemed to be curling in up on herself.

“Do they ever stop?”

“No.” Kanan said as he looked down. H quickly looked up with a wild expression on his face. “Did I ever tell you what I wanted to do before the Empire?”

Hera shook her head from side to side watching from the corner of her eye as Ezra smiled.

“He was a crazy man. All the goals he was determined to reach. It’s why I fell in love with him.” The couple shared a look before continuing.

“Ha. He’s right, you know. I was out of my mind. Then Ezra came along, he was the only one who could bring me back down from the stars. I wanted to solve the problems of the mind.”

“He told me he would cure our minds from nightmares and unwanted dreams.” Ezra told with a fond smile on his face.

“I almost did it, too. I was able to block certain dreams from anyone’s mind with my Jedi power. Then the Empire came and destroyed all of my research. I had no clue what frequencies to use. Everything was gone.”

“How did you meet?” Hera asked with wide eyes. Knowing that before this mess they had a life together.

“Let’s save that story for another day. For now bed time.” Kanan said as he scooped Hera up into his arms. Hera giggled before taking notice of Ezra’s arms.

Long scratches ran down his forearms where he cradled them to his chest. Blood peaked through and ran down his pale arms. The scratches were a reddish purplish color standing out brightly as the bleeding got worse.

“Ezra. I’m so sorry.” Hera said with tears in her eyes reaching towards him.

He came closer so he was in her reach. “I’ve had worse. Now come on guys.”

Hera tuned towards Kanan secretly asking if he was going to do something. Kanan raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow while simultaneously moving her around. He quickly deposited her on the comfy bed.

“Come on.” Kanan placed his hand on the back of Ezra’s back leading him to the restroom. Kanan left the door opened while he disinfected the wounds and bandaged them.

“I’m sorry. I probably cause more trouble then I help.” Hera said sadly tears silently crawling down her face.

“Hey now.” Ezra came out of the bathroom first arms bandaged to sit in front of the small girl. “There is nothing that you could do to make us need or love you any less.” Ezra sat on the bed wrapping his arms around the child. She smiled up at them as Kanan joined them on the bed.

“This is our family.” Kanan responded. “As small and diverse as it is, it’s ours.”

“Yeah. No one can take it away.” Ezra told her.

Ezra told Hera a story that his mother used to tell him before she died. Gently rocking her to sleep while Kanan watched them fondly.

“She hasn’t had one good dream since she came here.” Ezra said sadly as he looked down at the child.

“I’ll get her.” Sabine said as she came through the door. Revealing the rest of the crew on the other side. Sabine picked up the little girl as if she was made of glass, carrying her away.

“She has dreamed of good things. Only when she’s around others.” Kanan responded pulling Ezra closer to his chest.

“How do you know?”

“You didn’t listen to me when I told you about the abilities I unlocked, did you?” Kanan said with a sigh. Ezra shook his head with guilt written on his face, signaling that no he didn’t listen.

“Jedi have the ability to walk among the dreams,” Ezra poked his head up to look at Kanan completely interested. “At night when we all go to sleep I walk among the dreams to make sure your all peaceful.”

“That’s really creepy you know.” Ezra said with a smile, it quickly turned into a smirk. “Does that mean you see all of my dreams?”

“Oh, yeah, all of them. Even the really dirty ones.” Kanan said with a smirk pulling Ezra closer. “You’ve never been like that before. What changed?”

“For one,” Ezra responded with a husky voice as he moved his hand under Kanan’s shirt, “You got a six pack.”

“Mmm. Do you like that?” Kanan got a flirtatious grin on his face which was soon ruined by Zep banging against the wall.

“We got a child in the house, so such your perverted mouth.”

“I hate you.” Kanan scowled at the wall before huffing. “Sweet dreams.”

“They sure will be.” Ezra replied as he snuggled up to Kanan’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any requests please send me a message or comment below, so I am made aware.
> 
> I hope this chapter is a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sabine decided to stay in late with Hera while everyone else went on supply runs.

They spent the day drawing or doing girly things. Hair, nails ,and etc.

Upon nightfall the team gathered in Kanan’s room falling to sleep in their enormous bed. Kanan had his back to the door with his arm wrapped around Ezra’s waist and his hand ghosting over Hera’s arm. Zeb was behind her with his back to the wall and Sabine was spread out on top of them both snoring slightly.

With a smile Kanan let his memories become the dreams between them all.

_“Who’s that?” A young Kanan looked out from his lab to see a young man with black raven hair walking side by side with Obi Wan. “He’s cute.”_

_“Really.” Kanan looked to his newest intern who he would never see again or remember her name. “Stop ogling an get to work.”_

_“You’re a buzz kill.” She pouted with what his senses were telling him was bubble gum lip gloss._

_“No I’m not. I’m a scientist who’s dedicated to his work.” Kanan turned away from the blue eyes that had fell upon his own brown orbs._

_Kanan worked later than usual to complete a report on a new alien species the Jedi had discovered._

_He made his way home on autopilot to appear on the opposite side of town. He turned on his heels quickly running straight into a slightly smaller being._

_“What the actual fuck?” The small raven head man raved practically foaming out of the mouth. “Can you I don’t know watch where your fucking going! Dumbass.”_

_Wiping discontentedly at the coffee spill on him. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Kanan pulled off his hoody offering it to the younger man who had taken off his coffee stained shirt to get away from the intense heat of the spill._

_The young male raised an eyebrow sharply before pulling it on. “Thanks. Sorry for yelling at you.”_

_“It’s alright. Its my fault anyways. I probably deserved it.” Kanan smiled before holding out his hand. “I’m Kanan by the way.”_

_“Ezra.” Out of literally nowhere a man runs into Ezra knocking him straight into Kanan._

_Ezra rebounds off him like he's a wall when the man begins to laugh at him and gives him his own personal left hook._

_“What the fuck you laughing at? Huh, Bitch?”_

_Kanan raised his eyebrows at how easy it was to get a rise out of the man. It was kind of adorable and explained why he was training under Obi Wan. If he was a Jedi then he needed to work on his anger management and control his temper._

_The dude hastily apologized before running in the opposite direction._

_“Are you laughing at me?” Ezra looked to be preparing to punch him this time. Kanan did not want to be on the receiving side of that hook, he saw the bruises already forming on the other guy._

_“NO! It’s just that, I see why our with Obi-Wan.”_

_In an instance his entire demeanor changed. “Oh I don’t have issues. I suppose to observe the science division on this universities mind discoveries.”_

_“Oh, then you might want to get that temper checked out.” Kanan gave a sheepish smile._

_Ezra grinned up at him cheekily. “I don’t know what your talking about.”_

_“The scientific discoveries of the mind is my division. So, care to explain why your observing my section.”_

_“Funds. If I dem it fit for a raise then I raise the funds for the appropriate sections.”_

_“Oh.” Kanan smiled down at Ezra becoming hypnotized by his blue eyes. “How about after you send your report in we get drink together?”_

_“I think I would like that.” Ezra smiled up at Kanan pushing a stand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, just tell me when.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.

“So like you almost punched Kanan.” Sabine said conversationally as they ate breakfast.

“I did end up punching him on our second date. He tried to scare me, so I broke his nose.” Ezra said with a shrug as he blew on his oatmeal.

“No way.” Sabine chose to ignore her bacon and eggs to try and pry more information out of the couple.

“Yep.” Kanan popped his ‘p’ as he rubbed his nose. “IT was completely unnecessary if you ask me.”

“NO one asked you.” Ezra responded as he and Zeb traded fist bumps.

“What was it like falling in love with each other?” Hera asked as she peaked over her cereal to regard the two. Kanan had his arm wrapped around Ezra’s waist like always. Ezra was leaning against the table to get closer to the bread on the middle of the table.

“Painful,” Kanan said as he glanced at Ezra out of the corner of his eye. “But totally worth every antagonizing second.”

“Confusing.” Ezra glanced at his hands before looking back up. “I had never felt that way about anybody and it was strange feeling all these phantom things. In the end I never really understood the concept of love, but I know I would do anything for him. That’s what surprised me the most, because my entire life I was without any care for anyone beside myself. When realized I would jump off a building if he just asked I was slightly scared, but I know it was worth the risk.”

**In the end, no matter the struggles this diverse family would have they will stay together. Because that’s what a family really is. A bunch of weirdos that came together seeking comfort and warmth from only these people who they trusted their life with. Trusted their hearts with. They would always risk their life’s for one another. But the point is very basic.**

**They lived. And they lived happy and most importantly they lived together. Not apart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo. IT can't be over you say.
> 
> Well if there is any prompts or scenes you want me to change into this au then just comment.
> 
> I'm sad to bring this to an end, but I like how I'm ending it. Where I can continue it or just leave it be.
> 
> Please leave a comment below and like this story. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my story. I hope you liked it while it lasted.


End file.
